Deranged Minds
by LeikoLauren
Summary: When Tabuu mysteriously comes back and envelopes the world of Smash into darkness and turns the Smashers into darker versions of themselves, warping their minds and memories, it's up to Pit, who is for some reason unaffected by the darkness, to save them, and return them to their former glory. Join him in his adventure to restore the Smash world into it's former state.


A/N: Whelp, it's a new story guys, and I'm actually going to finish it this time. It's the summer holidays, so I thought...why the hell not? Besides, I need to wait for Fire Emblem Fates to come to the west and that's in 2016, and I've been filled with Marth headcanons lately, so I thought...let's write a Smash Bros fanfiction, and, walla.

There will be no pairings. At all. No OCs, and no Mii Fighters. For the Smashers who have gender choices, it will be: Female Wii Fit Trainer, default Villager, Male Robin, and Bowser Jr. Sheik _will_ be a male, as he always has been in my mind. Zelda and Sheik are two individuals who, in Melee and Brawl, were trapped in the same body due to mishaps. They were successfully separated in the fourth tournament. Includes cut veterans and the DLC characters (Mewtwo, Lucas, Roy). Unfortunately, I will not include Ryu, because I know nothing about him except for HADOUKEN and SHORYUKEN. Sorry. Anyways. ON WITH THE SHOW.

 **.XX.**

At first, there was twelve. Twelve heroes, selected from the best of the best. Mario, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Kirby, Link, Fox, Samus, Yoshi, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon and Ness. Some where well known, others, not quite so much. Summoned by a strange disembodied hand to a world that was foreign to them. The Original Twelve, they were called. Legends of the world of Smash.

That number increased to twenty-six, with fourteen newcomers. Peach, Bowser, Dr Mario, Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf, Young Link, Falco, Mewtwo, Pichu, the Ice Climbers, Mr Game and Watch, Marth and Roy. The Melee Veterans they would later be known as. They came from worlds famous to many, and those, who were only known to a select few.

Soon, it increased to thirty-five, however, we bidded goodbye to five Melee Veterans. Mewtwo, Roy, Young Link, Dr Mario and Pichu. But we welcomed Ike, Pit, Wolf, Lucario, the Pokemon Trainer, R.O.B, Lucas, Wario, Diddy Kong, Olimar, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Toon Link with open arms, alongside two 'misfits', Solid Snake, and Sonic the Hedgehog. A glorious tournament they made, yet, it was a tournament that had many critics. Along came the next tournament, and these Smashers became known as the Brawl Veterans.

And so, we finally arrive at the fourth tournament, where the number grew to fourty-nine, but we suffered some loss. Solid Snake, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, Wolf and the Pokemon Trainer, yet his dear Charizard remained as a solo fighter. In exchange, many worthy fighters gathered. The Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, Rosalina and Luma, Little Mac, Greninja, Palutena, Dark Pit, Pac-Man, Lucina, Robin, Shulk, Bowser Jr and the Duck Hunt Duo. Also, we welcomed back Dr Mario whole-heartedly. Newbies, newcomers; they were two of the many names used to describe them, until something shocking occured. People we thought would never come back returned. Mewtwo, Lucas and Roy. They were welcomed back with large grins and a huge cheer.

Everything was going great. Until the impossible happened. An old nemesis, someone who they all thought was dead, or at least, sealed away, never to return, came back. Someone unknown to the newcomers, but all too familiar to those present in the Brawl tournament. Tabuu. He brought with him his Subspace army, Primids included. But this time, he didn't just swallow up entire areas. He destroyed the Smash Mansion and Smashville, and eventually, the entire world of Smash. He sent the Smashers to various dark dimensions, reminisce of their worlds, their memories. He warped their memories and merged them with their darkest thoughts. He turned them into nothing but a deranged shell of their former selves. He involved Smashers which didn't return after their debut, Young Link, Pichu, Solid Snake, Wolf, the Ice Climbers and the Pokemon Trainer.

Tabuu thought he had everything in his hands, everything going his way. All but one person. An angel who couldn't fly. Pit. For some reason, the Subspace darkness didn't affect him, and Master and Crazy Hand, for that matter.

Setting out on a journey to return the other Smashers to their former selves, with the advice from the Hands, he travelled to various dimensions, to make the world of Smash rekindle it's burning fire that it had lost in the invasion.

Will he succeed? Who knows. Will he die trying? Of course.

Find out...in...

Deranged Minds.


End file.
